Fairytaledrabbles
by Fairytalenever
Summary: Drabbles for when I'm A Bored, or b on writer's block.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey**_

_**I've been having writer's block. **_

_**It sucks. **_

_**So, I heard of the "Drables" Thing.**_

_**I thought it was cool. **_

_**I'm gonna try it. **_

_**Well, I'll write one every time I have writer's block.**_

_**Of cource the coupling is Yami and Yugi.**_

_**I'm also getting into Yami, Yugi, and Atemu.**_

_**That's hot. **_

_**So, here we go!**_

Title: fairytale ending ( Gee, I wonder WHY I chose this...)

Pairings: Yami and Yugi

Bashing? : Anzu.

Prince Yami had reached the castle finally. After facing Demons, crossing deserts, avoiding Whores ( As much as he could take it.) and enduring cold, he knew, he had arrived. He entered, seeking out the princess Anzu.

Suddenly, someone ran out of the tall building. " NO I DO NOT LIKE PINK! STOP ASKING YOU SADISTIC FREAK!" Wonders of wonders. Yami couldn't believe his eyes.That someone was the most beutiful someone he had ever seen!

She ( Well, he assumed it was a she) was only shorter than him by a head. They both had almost the same hair, except the girl had purple highlights instead of his own crimson. Her skin was pale as if the moon were out that midday. Her full pink pouty lips looked as if they were soft as petals. She was a little lacking in the chest area, but Yami never liked those big breasted women anyway. Cute ass though. She wore a black cloak and purple Harem pants.

She turns. Wow. Her eyes. Deep amethyst. Yami could feel himself drown in those two pools. His heart skipped a beat almost immediately.

This had to be her.

" Are you alright, princess?" He asks. Her expression changes into one that says, ' Is this guy high or something?'

" Princess? Do I look like a girl to you?" Yami was shocked. This was a boy? That meant... meant... " Oh, you must be, ' Yami-chan' The drama queen keeps talking about. She's in there. Get her and go." The boy said putting his arms behind his head.

" You're... the evil mage Yugioh?" The boy nodded.

" Just call me Yugi." He answers. Suddenly,

" OH YAMI-CHAN! YOU CAME FOR ME!" Out ran The tall brunette. Dressed in the skimpiest of skimpy outfits. She hugged the Prince, making sure to press every asset of her body onto him.

" Speak of the devil." Yugi murmured. Too bad Anzu heard him.

" I AM A PRINCESS! PRINCESSES GO TO HEAVEN! EVIL PEOPLE LIKE YOU GO TO HELL!" She shreiks. Yugi smirks.

" If it gets me away from you, then let Hell come swallow me whole..." He mocked. Anzu growled.

" Whatever. YAMI-KUN! Let's get out of here and get... Yami-kun?" Anzu looked up to see Yami just stareing at Yugi. Yugi raises an Eyebrow.

" What?" Suddenly, Yami was out of Anzu's arms and glomping the poor wizard. " HEY!! WHAT'RE YO-" He was silenced by a passionate kiss. Yugi went wide-eyed, then they rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. closing his eyes, Yugi wrapped his small, magical arms around the knight's neck, bringing him closer.

" YAMI-KUN!! GET OFF OF THE UGLY EVIL MAN!" Yami broke the kiss for air. Yugi took in deep breaths.

" Breathbreath My room?" Yugi asked.

" Why not right here?" Yami retaliated.

" Yami..."

" Yess..."

" ... OH FUCK IT!" Clothes were thrown all over the place as Anzu ran off angry.

**_Review if interested._**


	2. Bored again

_I Have no ideas for updates._

_To help, I wrote this little deal._

_Enjoy._

_Warning, I don't own Yugioh or cinderella. I own a pack of gummi bears. I love to chew their heads off._

Yugi sighed as the loud brunette blabbered on about how she wanted to go to the ball and meet the Crown Prince Yami and how if they met, with her in a golden dress and fancy slippers coming out of a giant carriage shaped like a pumpkin, they'd fall instantly in love and Yugi stopped listening after that… He swore he heard something about 35 kids all named Betty or Samson.

Yugi fiddled with his training wand as the bothersome girl continued with her long, fantasy-filled story of her future. He was not very fond of the long, sparkly piece of wood, in fact, it took forever to wash the sparkles from his fingers and clothes. But he had to use it, in order to get the " SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME WAND!!!" (Yeah... _Do not own_)

" So, fairy-god-brother, I wish I could go to the ball!" She finally said ending the hour long synopsis of her fantasy.

" You could have just said that. In the amount of time that it took for you to finish that story, the prince would have fell for you and could be dancing with you." Yugi replied. The girl glared at the boy making him nervous. "But anyway, lets get this show on the road!" He flicked the sparkles in the girl's direction, and instantly she was granted her dream dress, which I refuse to describe since this is a T-Rated Fic.

"OWW!!!! What the…" The girl (Screw it, I'm tired of writing " The Girl" I'm just gonna say it… it's Anzu…") Anzu shrieked. She looked down to see glass slippers. " WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE ?!?!?" Yugi sighed.

Apparently his wand hated him too. Yugi had to improvise. " Uh… Those slippers show that you have delicate feet, and when you're queen, you won't have to walk. People will carry you everywhere."

" OH!! Thanks Loki!" She exclaimed.

"It's Yugi…"

" Whatever." And so they were off to the ball. Everywhere, people were whispering about the oddly-shaped carriage.

Meanwhile, at the palace, Prince Yami was tired and bored. These men and women were boring him to death. They were either making themselves more appealing (appalling), or chasing him around the ballroom. Frankly, it was pissing him off.

Suddenly, a pumpkin-shaped carriage appeared. Yami stared in wonder as the most beautiful boy he had ever seen came out of it.

The boy had Amethyst eyes, had almost the same hairstyle as the Prince, and Yami could almost taste the Lilly-white skin which made the boy glow in the moonlight.

His heart sank as the boy offered his hand to a girl in a very revealing outfit, like all the rest of the girls. Yami growled possessively as she took it. Yugi whispered to the doorman. The doorman cleared his voice and announced, " Mrs. Anzu Masaki, and guest."

Yami stood and walked over to the couple. Anzu rushed to glomp the poor guy, until she notices him pass her up. Yami gently grabs the small boy's hand and lays a small kiss on the top of it.

" And what is your name, sweet one?" He asks with Yugi standing their dumbfounded. Yugi shook his head.

" Yugi. I'm spoken for. Now you are just the right type for-" Yugi was interrupted as he gasps when Yami kissed his magic finger. ' My weak spot!!!' He thought.

" You taste better than I imagined." Behind Yami, Yugi could barely see Anzu throwing a tantrum. Yugi sweat-dropped.

" Thanks. Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to-" Yugi went to pull away, only to be rebounded back into Yami's arms. Yami stared right into Yugi's eyes, bringing Yugi into a trance. On the other side of the door, Yugi's mind was yelling, " _HEY!!! GENIUS!!!!!!!! REMEMBER THE PART WHERE WE HAD TO WORK OUR ASSES OFF SINCE THE THIRD GRADE TO GET WHERE WE ARE NOW?!?!? PLUS WERE MERE CENTIMETERS FROM THE " SUPER-SPECIAL-AWESOME" WAND!!!! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!!" _But Yugi's body was mesmerized by those blood red eyes all the kingdom would take a bullet for ( _That is Yami power_!)

Yami smirked knowing his plan was working. " May I escort you to my room? To go… Star-gazing?" Yugi still in a daze nodded and followed as the Prince led him up the long staircase, leaving Anzu alone and a laughing stock, for Yugi forgot to mention that at midnight, the magic would end and her clothes would disappear.

_Drill. Review if interested._


End file.
